An MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus has become widespread in the field of medical image diagnosis. MRI is an imaging method based on magnetic resonance phenomena, and is an imaging method in which nuclear (1H and the like) spins inside a subject placed in a space in which a static magnetic field is formed are magnetically excited by using RF (Radio Frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency, and an MR image is reconstructed from MR (Magnetic Resonance) signals generated upon excitation.
When executing magnetic resonance imaging, an RF coil unit is used. The RF coil unit transmits RF pulses to nuclear spins inside the subject in response to externally supplied power or current. In addition, the RF coil unit receives MR signals generated from the subject.
A general RF coil unit includes a reception coil constituted by a plurality of coil elements. If at least one coil element breaks down, an MR image reconstructed from MR signals received by the reception coil including the broken coil element contains noise and artifact. This makes it difficult to read an MR image.